Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Authors Note1
Summary: A very rushed and messy one-shot. Crazy crack Paring. Very fluffy. Give it a shot if you want. Not good at all though.


No one probably cares… but I'm back

No one probably cares… but I'm back! Woo. #Cricket! # I'm here with a cute collection of one- shot parings! Some are cannon (meaning I made 'em up parings) and some are original. All from different Harvest Moon games. Woo. I need a life. This is what I get for having a boring Sunday afternoon! I know I really suck at this and should give up, but I won't! Seriously I'm getting desperate! Flame, Review! Anything just leave me a comment! #Coughs# Okaaay. First one up. Enjoy:

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon in FMN Valley. The autumn leaves were falling and the crisp smell of frost filled the air. A jet-black haired young man was listening to music from an old recorder. He hasn't used it since he was a kid. Honestly he could really care less. A knock was heard from his bedroom door.

"Go away Vesta!" The man said bitterly. The orange haired woman ignored him and walked right in.

"Laundry?" She asked holding out a bin for him to put clothes in. He grunted no.

"Just leave okay." He said bitter tears still in his eyes.

"No." Vesta said sitting down next to him on his bed. He sighed. "Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong." She said her voice soft and compassionate.

"You know very dammed well why I'm upset!" He said, his words were angry and hurtful.

"Marlin… I'm… I don't know what to say to you anymore." Vesta said to her brother.

"Just go okay." He said tired.

"I… want to help you. You can talk to me, you know that." She said praying words would fill her head.

"Fine? What do you want to talk about? About how she just left! I told her I loved her and she just smiled and left! She… she didn't even care!" Marlin said his stomach filled with rage, and his heart filled with pain.

"That's not true! She did care! It was the hardest decision of her life. You can't hate her for how she feels." Vesta said her temper showing.

"Oh! And you know EXCATLY how I feel. You know the story! You know…" He said his sarcastic comment hurting the woman.

"Why are you doing this to your self? It's just disgusting! And how do you know about my love life dammit!" Marlin looked at her with sock. "I'm a woman in my mid 30s and is single! I never tried ever because I was never… attractive! Stop bellyaching and grow up! There are more girls out there. I get that your hurt but try talking to Celia. For once in your life, get over yourself! You're just being selfish, stubborn, self destructive, and proud. I'm sorry you have to go through this but just shut up and live! Sitting here will get you nowhere!" Vesta said. Her face was red with frustration.

"… That was uncalled for." Marlin said impassively.

"I only do these kind of things 'cause I care about you. Now, please just do something. All of this melancholy music and self pitting won't help you." Vesta. Her words were soft.

"…" Marlin sighed and shut his eyes. Vesta got up and shut the door behind her.

"Celia. Can we talk?" Marlin asked his usually happy co- worker.

"… I'm so sorry for all of the pain I caused you." Celia said.

"Don't be… I hope you're happy." Marlin said making a weak smile.

"Thank you." Celia said and gave him a hug. He nodded and ran away. He didn't even care where he was going, but it was far from her.

He tried avoiding that terrible day, but it played in his mind so many times on command.

"_Celia?" Marlin asked. His face was turning a shade of red._

"_Yes?" Celia asked._

"_Nothing." He said running away. He hid behind a tree. Why couldn't he say it? He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He knew why but he was in denial._

"_Evening Marlin." Gustafa, the local 'hippie' said to Marlin as he did every evening at the farm._

"_Here to see Vesta?" Marlin asked nonchalantly, as he asked every evening._

"_No. I'm here to see Celia. I wrote a new song. I want her to hear." He responded, as he said every evening._

"_Celia, I've wanted to say this for a while… I like you." Marlin said his face was red. Celia turned pale._

"_I like you too. I'm glad we work together." She said nervously._

"…_No. I love you." He said proud he admitted it. The ball was in her court now._

"_I'm sorry. I- I…" He cut her off._

"_Gustafa?" He asked. She nodded tears in her eyes._

"_Never mind." Marlin said embarrassed._

"_I… have to go." Celia said._

"_Okay." Marlin said with tears in his eyes. He deiced he could live with it. It wouldn't be that bad right. A few days to recover…then all would be okay? Right…?_

"Celia Vesta needs…" Marlin's voice trailed off. He looked right at Celia and the hippie in a lip lock. They looked directly at him. 

"_Well…this is awkward. I should go." Gustafa said._

"_Yeah. You should." Marlin said bitterly._

"_Marlin! Don't be rude." Celia said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry please continue. I'll go help Vesta knit that scarf." Marlin said._

"_Oh no! I totally forgot about that. I promised! Oh no." Celia said panicking._

"_I'm so sorry about me and her and you and…" Gustafa said twiddling his thumbs._

"_YOU told him?" Marlin asked accusingly._

"… _Yes." Celia said._

"… _Goodnight." Marlin said walking into his room. He remained there for a week._

"Watch out!" A voice called.

"Huh." Marlin said and stopped. He was at Turtle Swamp. He almost walked in.

"Who are you? I can't see through the rain?" The voice said.

"Marlin." He said. "Nami? Nami, it's freezing! Go back to the Inn." Marlin said.

"Fine. Go back to the farm." Nami said. He sat next to her under the tree.

"We are two of a kind you know." Nami said.

"How so?" Marlin asked knowing exactly what he she meant.

"We both lost someone. You loved her so much. I saw it." Nami said her usual impassive face was filled with twisted anger.

"… You were crying." He said with lack of anything better to say.

"No duh." Nami said.

"I'm only trying to help." Marlin said.

"Oh the irony of it all. I'm sure Vesta just gave you the same song and dance." Nami said.

"Ruby just gave it to you huh?" Marlin asked.

"Yep. I go here sometimes. He used to sing to me here." Nami said her red hair covering her face.

"… Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No." Nami said.

"Do you want me to stop talking?" Marlin asked.

"No." Nami said.

"What do you want from me then?" He asked. He lifted her chin. Her sapphire blue eyes looked into his teal ones.

"… I'm thinking of leaving. Mineral Town seems nice. Or Flower Bud. I work their part time to pay back Ruby, maybe they'll let me stay at their Inn year round." Nami planned.

"… Don't leave." Marlin said quietly.

"Why? What do I have here now?" Nami asked bitterly.

"… Ruby , Rock, Muffy, Lumina…" Nami cut him off.

"Whatever." Nami said she stretched. He smelt her breath.

"… Your drunk!" Marlin said panicking.

"Big deal. I am most of the time." Nami said joking. Marlin gave her a look.

"Sorry Superman!" Nami said. For some reason he blushed visibly.

"What?" He asked.

"Superman, Elvis, Uncle Jesse I don't know it's the hair!" Nami said.

"Hmm. You get a knick name too then." Marlin teased.

"Oh yeah, what?" She asked. She fell asleep on his shoulder in the rain. Marlin sighed and took her to the Inn.

"Marlin!" Ruby said surprised.

"Way to go dude!" Rock said giving him a high five. Marlin gave him a glare.

"Sheesh. Sorry Fonz." Rock said. Marlin decided Nami's joke was funnier, and Rock was a moron.

"She passed out." He stated simply.

"Oh. Umm… Rock! Go get Hardy! And Marlin, put her on the couch." Ruby said.

"But Mooom!" Rock wined.

"NOW!" Ruby said turning from cute and nice to deadly in two seconds. Rock moved.

"I found her at the swamp, dunk and sad. We talked." Marlin said trying to hide his uncomfortable ness.

"I see… Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ruby offered.

"No thank you. I'll leave when she gets up." Marlin said nonchalantly.

"I see why you two are such good friends." Ruby smiled.

"… We really aren't… She just… You know the story." Marlin said.

"… I do. I love Nami like a daughter and OH MY GOSH!" Ruby said suddenly.

"What?" Marlin asked scared.

"Take her to her room… NOW!" Ruby commanded.

"Wha-? Ruby why is everything okay?" Marlin asked.

"Up stairs to the right." Ruby said. Marlin looked down at the unconscious girl.

Marlin carried her, with Ruby in tow.

"She's bleeding." Ruby said as she laid her on her bed.

"What? Where?" Marlin asked.

"Nothing bad, just gave me a scare. On her arm, must have been a scratch." Ruby said.

"How did I miss that before?" Marlin said getting a paper towel. "She was leaning on it the whole time! And the rain-washed it away. And ooh." Marlin felt sick. It wasn't that bad. But he felt horrible.

"I'll get some bandages! Where the hell is Rock!?" Ruby walked out of the room muttering things.

"Mhmph." Nami started waking up.  
"Morning sleeping beauty!" Marlin teased. Nami blushed.

"Wha?" She asked.

"Your nickname. Not that you're pretty! I mean you are very attractive, but… RUBY! SHE'S UP!" Marlin called and ran to get her.

Hardy did eventually come, Nami did eventually get better, Rock did eventually stop being a moron (just kidding), and eventually Celia and Gustafa did get married.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said. That was it. Celia and Gustafa were married. Nami and Marlin sat in the front seat and cheered for their friends. All resentment was gone. All guilt was passed.


End file.
